The Ties that Bind
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Chapter 5. Legolas's illegimate daughter follows him to Rivendell just before the Council of Elrond. How will she react when she learns the only person who loves her is leaving?
1. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, Thranduil, Elrond, Mirkwood or Rivendell. I own Rhyline, Jocasta, Gilreon and Anaron. I wanna own Legolas though. Do you think Tolkien would let me?  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Legolas had one last good-bye to say before he left Mirkwood. He stopped at the door and knocked loudly. He could hear loud noises through the door, and a couple things being knocked over. The door quickly opened, and a beautiful Elven woman appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hello, Legolas. Come in.", she said coolly.  
  
"Thank you, Jocasta.", and he stepped inside. "Where is she?"  
  
"In her room", Jocasta gestured in the direction.  
  
Legolas thought back. 15 years ago, Jocasta would have been in his arms. They had thought they loved each other a lot. It had turned out just to be an illusion. They had really loved the sneaking around they had to do, for Jocasta was engaged to be married at the time.  
  
He walked to the small room in the back of the house and knocked.  
  
"Yes?", a muffled voice responded.  
  
"Can I come in, Ryline?"  
  
He heard a force slam against the door, and just as quickly it opened.  
  
"Father!", the teenaged girl shouted, and she jumped into his arms.  
  
Legolas laughed at his daughter. "You're really getting to big to do that."  
  
Ryline pulled back and crossed her arms. "Or maybe you're just getting too old."  
  
That remark caused Legolas to laugh again. His daughter had a sense of humor that wasn't with most Elves, especially ones of the court. King Thranduil would like her too, if she was given a chance. But being that she was an illegitimate child, she was not allowed within the palace walls. Legolas had to come out to see her, which he did at least every week.  
  
Since she was a small child, Legolas had taught her archery. Now, 12 years later, she could rival even the finest Elven archers. Legolas held her out to look at her, for he would not be seeing her for a long time. He was being sent to Rivendell, to speak with Lord Elrond Half-Elven.  
  
She was tall for her age, and it seemed to him that she would still grow some. Ryline looked a lot like her father, with the blond hair and most of his features. The one thing that wasn't anything like her father was her startling green eyes- a rarity among the Mirkwood elves.  
  
He was brought back from his thoughts by her voice. "What are you doing here? You came only two days ago."  
  
Legolas feigned innocence. "What? I can't come to visit my daughter whenever I want?"  
  
Ryline crossed her arms again. Her father was not being open with her, she could tell. "You know Mother and Anaron don't like you to be over here too much."  
  
Legolas looked her in the eyes. "Is that supposed to stop me?"  
  
Now Ryline had lost all her patience. "Cut to the chase. Now."  
  
Her father sighed. That child could be so stubborn. But he had known when her started that he could not fool her. "I'm going to Rivendell today. Gollum has escaped, so I'm bringing news to Lord Elrond. Also, I have a feeling that something's going on, and I might be there for a while.", he shrugged his shoulders. "That's it."  
  
Legolas could tell that she still wasn't completely convinced, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
  
" "Love you too." Legolas left, and Ryline returned to her room.  
  
***************  
  
About an hour or two later, there was another knock on her door, but this time the person let himself right in.  
  
"I didn't invite you in.", she remarked without looking up.  
  
"Too bad. Mother and Father want you to come out and eat.", shot back her younger half-brother, Gilreon.  
  
"You can get out of my room and tell me that."  
  
"No, I'll stay right here till you come out."  
  
"You're not allowed in my room!", she yelled at Gilreon.  
  
"Too bad!", he yelled back.  
  
Rhyline leapt from her bed and charged at the 12 year-old boy. He raced out before she got to him, and she chased him all the way to the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?", thundered an Elvish voice.(A/N: Well, as much as an Elvish voice can thunder).  
  
Rhyline felt her arm get grabbed by a man's strong hand as she was chasing her brother around the table. She turned and saw that the hand belonged to her stepfather, Anaron.  
  
"He was in my room!", yelled Rhyline, shooting a glare at the younger boy.  
  
"Mother told me to go get her.", Gilreon protested.  
  
"Both of you, sit down at the table. Now.", ordered Anaron.  
  
Gilreon plopped down at his seat. Rhyline pulled her arm away and glared at Anaron before she sat down. Her mother quickly served the dinner, and it was quiet for a while.  
  
It was Anaron who interrupted the silence. "So, you mother tells me that Legolas was here today."  
  
"Yes. What does that have to do with anything", she retorted, not looking at him. Her arm still hurt from his harsh grip.  
  
"He was here two days ago. Why was he here again?"  
  
"He was going to Rivendell, alright? He just wanted to say good- bye!", she said, a little louder than she meant to. But it was too late for that. Jocasta and Anaron's eyes had already flashed in anger. Once again, she hadn't kept her mouth in check. That had been happening a lot lately.  
  
"Rhyline. Apologize to your father now.", her mother said.  
  
"He's NOT my father.", she tried to look angry as she gave herself a mental slap. She had done it again. Maybe if she was lucky she'd just be sent to her room, instead of all hell breaking loose. Anaron's anger could rival the Dark Lord's. Luckily, she was just sent to her room. Again. The third time that day.  
  
*********************  
  
Rhyline was lying down on her bed when she heard the yelling voices. With Elves' hearing, it was probable that all the neighbors heard as well.  
  
"That girl's got to learn to control her temper!", Anaron shouted.  
  
"She's only 15! What do you expect from her, Anaron?", Jocasta yelled back.  
  
Great. They were fighting about her. Again. As time went on, these kinds of fights got more frequent. Now every night they were yelling about her. They never yelled about Gilreon, and he wasn't perfect either. It was always her. Anaron didn't try to hide the fact that he despised Legolas, and didn't care for his daughter much either. Even to him, she was just second-rate. He always loved Gilreon, and taught him well. The only one to teach her was her father, and Anaron only allowed him to visit about once a week. He was still angry about Legolas's affair with his fiancÃ©.  
  
The shouts quickly grew louder, and Rhyline covered her sensitive Elven ears. She wished she were out in the wilderness with her father. She bolted up. That was it! She'd go follow her father. He should have been about halfway to Rivendell by now, and by the time she'd reach it, he wouldn't be able to send her home. At least, not for a while. She bolted out of her bed and put on traveling clothes. She grabbed her bow and scythe, and clipped her knife to her belt and put on the light Elven shoes. Then she climbed out the window and made a dangerous mistake. She was prepared for the danger of Mirkwood in the day, but was not prepared for the evil of the night.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Okay. That wasn't bad. The idea popped into my head- like so many before- and wouldn't get out, so I had to write it. Turned out better than i thought it would. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and it's pronounced Rye-lyne. 


	2. In Manwe's Name

Disclaimer: I only own Rhyline and Nimroth the horse. That's it. Poor me.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Rhyline crept around the edge of her home, to the stables where her family kept their horses.She slowly opened the door, and whistled softly. In the back to the barn, a horse's head moved up, and turned in her direction.  
  
"Nimroth, come here.", she whispered. The horse trotted over, and rubbed his head on her shoulder.  
  
"There isn't time to play right now, we've got to leave, and leave fast." She sprang onto his back, and they galloped into the woods.  
  
*********************  
  
That night, Legolas was camping in the woods near Rivendell. His thoughts drifted back to his daughter. His heart nearly broke when he had to leave her behind with those people. He had tried to let his father to allow him to bring her, but he had said that it would be disgraceful for the Elves of Mirkwood if she had went to Rivendell. It was disgraceful one other time, too.  
  
He thought back several years to when his daughter was a young child. At first, she was able to pass off as Anaron and Jocasta's child. But as she grew older, she started looking more and more like her father. And then her hair grew in. Blond, like Legolas's. Both Jocasta and Anaron had dark hair, and other Elves grew suspicious. Soon they were prying into the lives of Jocasta and her young daughter. They soon grew so brash that Jocasta could not stand it anymore, and came to him. They thought of all the effects that telling people would have, but it came that they could not hide the secret any longer.  
  
Thranduil was repulsed when her found out about his son's affair. Princes should not act like some street scum, he said. He would not allow Rhyline to come to the palace, and would not even look upon his grandchild. Legolas had to leave the palace every week to visit the girl. He was also never allowed to speak of his daughter in the palace. It was made so that to the nobles, the young girl did not exist.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Nimroth thundered down the path in the forest. Rhyline held on tight, her head calculating how long it would take to get to Rivendell. Then a thought struck her like a bat out of hell. She had brought no food. She cursed at herself for making such a stupid mistake. It was days to Rivendell. She wouldn't make it if she used the road. She had to cut through the forest.  
  
She gave the signal for Nimroth to turn into the trees. He hesitated for a split second, for horse though he was, he knew of the dangers of the forest in the night. But in the end, his mistress's wish won out.  
  
They were racing through the wood when a howl broke through the night air. Before she could react, a werewolf leapt at her, and knocked her off her horse. Nimroth skidded to a halt, and whinnied loudly. The wolf ignored him, and turned on Rhyline.  
  
  
  
She could feel the claws and teeth rip into her flesh as she tried to fight the beast off. She couldn't do anything, though, since the animal had her pinned down. This was a fight she had a feeling she would lose. She lost consciousness, but not as fast as she had wished.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning, to her surprise, she woke up. She tried to sit, but as soon as she raised her head, the woods around her started to spin. A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"So. You're alive.", it said, with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Unfortunately", she groaned, pain searing through her head whenever she moved it.  
  
Two heads came into her view. "Damn, it can't be good if I'm seeing double", she grimaced.  
  
Her rescuer laughed. "No, I'm Elrohir, and this is my twin, Elladan."  
  
"Well, at least I'm not seeing double.", and she closed her eyes.  
  
"You know, it is polite to say who you are, and what you're doing in the middle of Mirkwood.", said Elladan, or maybe Elrohir. She couldn't tell.  
  
She struggled to sit up, and after a while the forest lay stationary again. "I'm Rhyline. I was on my way to Rivendell."  
  
"And why weren't you on the road?", one of the twins asked.  
  
"I forgot to pack food."  
  
"You forgot to pack food?", said the other, in disbelief.  
  
She stood up, still wobbly on her feet. "Yeah, I feel stupid enough. Don't rub it in."  
  
"Well, Rhyline, I suggest that you get on your horse. We'll accompany you to Rivendell, for that is where we are headed.", he replied.  
  
"On one condition.", she stated, moving towards Nimroth.  
  
"What is it?', said Elladan in surprise. At least she thought it was Elladan.  
  
"YOU brought food with you, right?", and she grinned at the twin's laughter.  
  
*******************  
  
A couple uneventful days went by, then Elladan, Elrohir and Rhyline reached Rivendell. The twins brought her straight to see their father, Lord Elrond. As they walked into the great hall. It appeared that they were in the middle of a feast. Rhyline was looking around the Great Hall, when she heard a shout. Within seconds her father was by her side.  
  
"Rhyline! What in Manwe's name are you doing here?", he gasped, and looked at all her bandages. "And what happened to you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was riding, and got attacked by a wolf. Elladan and Elrohir found me, and they brought me here. I knew you were here, and they were on their way, so I went with them instead of home."  
  
Legolas turned to the twins. "You saved her?" They nodded, and Legolas continued. "Then I am forever indebted to you for saving her life." Legolas pulled his daughter into a hug.  
  
Lord Elrond walked up. "Prince Legolas, how do you know this girl?"  
  
"She is my daughter." 


	3. Ridiculed

Chapter 3 Ridiculed  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rhyline. All the other characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this one up, I promise I'll get the next chapter up much faster.  
  
--------------------  
  
Lord Elrond cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you had a daughter, Legolas."  
  
"Not many people are, sir." Rhyline's father said, looking Elrond in the eye. It was true. To many Elves, there was no such thing as Rhyline, daughter of Legolas.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of my daughter." He grabbed Rhyline's arm, and escorted her to the door.  
  
"Oh, fun." she muttered under her breath as she was whisked towards the exit.  
  
--------------------  
  
Legolas looked at his daughter. He supposed somewhere in his mind he had hoped she would follow him, but knew she shouldn't have. "Rhyline. Why did you follow me?"  
  
She tossed her hair and lifted her head defiantly. "I was obviously not wanted at home so-"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Rhyline..."  
  
"It's true!" she exclaimed. "Every night they're arguing about the bastard they have to harbor in their house and I hate it!  
  
"Every night they argue and every night they get louder and louder! Everyone hears it, and everyone talks about it! All the other children laugh and talk about me behind my back, the adults just shake their heads as I walk by. I'm ridiculed, and it's all your fault!"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off before he could speak. "Mother was engaged. Engaged! And you had to go sneaking around and-"  
  
"That's enough, Rhyline!" Legolas snapped. "That's quite enough. It was NOT just my fault."  
  
"Oh, really? Well she couldn't have done anything without you." and Rhyline, and she stormed out of the room.  
  
--------------------  
  
Rhyline sat on a veranda overlooking the waterfall. She heard footsteps coming, but did not acknowlage them. She sat in silence for minutes as someone stood next to her. Finally realiazing she wasn't going to speak, her mysterious visitor cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahm." Rhyline turned and saw Elladan. Or was it Elrohir. She still couldn't tell.  
  
"Oh, hi-" she didn't want to say the wrong name, so she decided to skip that part. "I thought you were my father."  
  
Elladan, for it was Elladan, laughed and sat down beside her. "If I was your father, I'd be handsome and have every avaliable woman chasing after me."  
  
Rhyline snorted. "Wouldn't have to be available." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Maybe that was the wrong thing to say after your conversation with your father." Seeing Rhyline's confused look he explained. "You shouldn't yell in a home full of Elves if you don't want tp be heard."  
  
She snorted again. "Someone had better tell that to my mother and step- father."  
  
"Maybe you should go apologize to you father.", Elladan said cautiously.  
  
Rhyline jumped to her feet. " What? Are you on his side, now?"  
  
Elladan stayed calm. "No, I am not. But from what you say, he's one of the small amount of people that care about you. He loves you, Rhyline, so you should go talk to him." With that, the Elf got up and left.  
  
"Wait." Elladan turned at the sound of her voice. "One of the people?"  
  
He grinned. "Oh, yes. I will never forget the girl who forgot to pack food on a cross- country trip." And her turned back around and walked away.  
  
Rhyline stuck her tongue out at the back of his head, then smiled to herself. Maybe Elladan was right. She left to go find her father. 


	4. Listening at Doors

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rhyline. Sorry this took so long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father?" Rhyline walked into the room where she had argued with her father, to find that he was still there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Father, I'm sorry. I messed everything up. I-" Her father embraced her. His hand stroked her head, smoothing her hair.  
  
"It's not your fault, Rhyline."  
  
"Yes it is. I'm childish, immature-"  
  
Legolas smiled sadly. "Rhyline."  
  
"Naïve, selfish. I'm only a burden to you. I should go back to Mirkwood, back to Mother and Anaron."  
  
Legolas turned away from her, and for the first time she noticed that he held a piece of parchment in his hand. "No, Rhyline, I think you should stay here."  
  
"Why? Father?" she moved to look at him, but he turned before she could look him in the eye. "Father? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, my child. It would just be better for you here." Legolas's voice proved he was lying, as it always did.  
  
"What's the parchment?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Father, let me see it." He turned to look at her. "Please?"  
  
"Rhyline, I don't think you should." But at her look the Prince handed over the paper. Rhyline read, and pain fell upon her face the more she learned.  
  
"They don't want me?" her voice broke as she looked up at her father, her eyes begging that they not be true.  
  
"I want you here with me." He said, not answering her question.  
  
"But my mother, my own mother, she doesn't want me?" Legolas embraced his daughter and sat, pulling her to sit on his lap.  
  
"They don't matter."  
  
"Yes they do. That's the only place I can be."  
  
Legolas pushed the hair out of Rhyline's face. "No it isn't. You can stay with me."  
  
"No I can't!" she climbed out of his lap and sat next to him. "You're the Prince of Mirkwood! I cannot stay with you." She quieted. "I'm not allowed."  
  
"Then I won't go back. I will stay with you, either here or in another place." Legolas said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"No. You have to go back to Mirkwood. Your father needs you there." She sighed as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'll be fine."  
  
She turned and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They don't want you back?"  
  
Rhyline sat on the veranda, and Elladan had shown up again.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Do you listen at my door, or something of that sort?"  
  
"You do know your father wants to take care of you?" Elladan sat down next to her.  
  
"Of course I do. But he can't. I would be a burden to him."  
  
Dawn crept up over the cliffs above them.  
  
Elladan sighed. "Then think of this like the new dawn. It's a new beginning for you. You're about to turn sixteen, correct?"  
  
She nodded. "In three months."  
  
"You'll be an adult. It's a new life being handed to you, and you can live it as you want. Just like this day."  
  
"Are you always this philosophical, or is it a new development?"  
  
"He's always been that way."  
  
Elrohir came into the veranda. "Good morning Rhyline, Brother" He nodded to each of them. "Father has business here this morning, come, let us take this business somewhere else."  
  
"I must decline." Elladan spoke up. "Elrohir, can you take our guest to eat breakfast in the hall?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Namarie," and Elladan left.  
  
"Come on, Rhyline." Elrohir put a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the Great Hall. On the way there, they passed Legolas. Rhyline greeted her father with a smile, and he grinned back. He knew his daughter. She would adjust quickly to the path that had been laid out before her. 


	5. Lies and Promises

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story besides Rhyline  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir and Rhyline sat in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast. "What's happening on the veranda?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Elrohir inquired, gazing at her curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I've grown fond of that spot. It's a beautiful place."  
  
"I don't know what's happening out on the veranda. But. I believe it is to discuss the Ring of Power."  
  
Rhyline blinked. "The what?"  
  
Elrohir cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know about the Ring of Power, child."  
  
"No, of course I know about the Ring of Power. Only, if it's here, I think I missed something important."  
  
Elrohir laughed. "You did. Frodo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire, inherited the Ring of Power from Bilbo Baggins. He has journeyed to bring it here. They are meeting to decide how to treat such an artifact. That is all I know."  
  
"So we have nothing to do but wait for the sun to rise 'till noon and then descend until dusk? And to hope that sometime during this we will hear from an informer from this council?"  
  
"Yes." Elrohir sighed.  
  
So they waited for news from the debaters in the Council of Elrond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You said you weren't going to leave me." Rhyline said, voice monotone.  
  
The council was over, and Legolas had bid Rhyline to come speak with him in their room.  
  
"I have no choice."  
  
"Yes you do! Tell Lord Elrond that you have family, a daughter to take care of! You can't leave me alone, to wander aimlessly for the rest of my days!"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Rhyline, you're overreacting."  
  
"No, I'm not! What am I supposed to do? Just wait here for you to return? And what if you never do?" she demanded.  
  
Legolas smiled at his daughter. Sometimes she could be mature, sometimes she still acted like a child. She had grown a lot during the last few days, he could easily tell. Sometimes, though, her old attitude resurfaced. "First of all, I will come back. And, if for some reason I don't, in three months you will be sixteen, and you will take care of yourself. For now, though, I asked Elladan if he and his brother would watch over you, and he agreed."  
  
Rhyline sighed. "There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"  
  
Legolas put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "No. I will go, and you will be fine here. I know you, you're strong." And he kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I cannot believe you, Elladan!"  
  
Confusion filled the older Elf's face. "What have I done?"  
  
"You know what you did! If you hadn't told him you'd watch over me, he would stay here with me!" Rhyline shrieked.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, Rhyline? Refuse the Prince of Mirkwood?" Elladan said in his defense.  
  
"Yes! I thought you were my friend, Elladan! You know how much my father means to me, yet you tell him to go and leave me? I don't need a friend like you!" and she moved to shove past him, but he gripped her shoulder and didn't let her move.  
  
"I'm going to believe that you don't have your senses, and are speaking from shock." Elladan said slowly, as if he were speaking to a lunatic.  
  
"You're hurting me." Rhyline hissed. Elladan eased his grip on her shoulder, but still held on.  
  
"You may not feel like you need companions, Rhyline, but everyone else knows you do. Despite your words, I will remain your friend, and I will watch over you when your father is gone. And I promise you, he will come back." Rhyline looked at him, and all traces of anger and frustration left her face.  
  
"I'll hold you at your word." And Elladan nodded in agreement. 


	6. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I disclaim. I am a Disclaimer. Yay me, I'm special.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond sent out scouts, including Elladan and Elrohir. Rhyline spent all her time with her father.  
  
Two months later the scouts returned:  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you still loathe me entirely?" Elladan asked Rhyline. Elladan, Rhyline, and Elrohir sat inside. Rhyline stopped sitting on the veranda once the December air grew unbearable.  
  
"A little, I suppose."  
  
Elladan shrugged. "As long as you don't stab me in my sleep."  
  
"Where were you two?"  
  
Elrohir smiled and shook his head. "We cannot discuss it with you."  
  
Rhyline grinned back. "Aww, Elrohir. Come on, you can trust me."  
  
"We can only discuss it with our father." With that, Elladan snorted.  
  
Rhyline stared at him, then turned to look at Elrohir. "What's his problem?"  
  
The twin grinned. "Father told us yesterday he wanted us to get married."  
  
Elladan buried his face in his hands. "Oh, poor boys." Rhyline snickered.  
  
A strange man came and sat down near him. "Elladan. Elrohir." He said by way of greeting.  
  
"Dunadan, what news do you bring?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Dunadan? Rhyline looked at the man. So this was Aragorn son of Arathorn. This was Isildur's heir.  
  
"I was asked to bring word to you that the Fellowship of the Ring will leave in five days. Also, Elladan and Elrohir, your father wishes you to come to his study and meet some guests."  
  
"He's found them already." Elladan groaned.  
  
Elrohir smiled. "Don't worry, brother, there's still time."  
  
"Good luck." Rhyline called after them, then turned towards Aragorn. "Excuse me, I have to go speak to my father."  
  
"Legolas sent word with me that he wishes you to meet him on the veranda at noon."  
  
"You know Legolas is my father?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Of course. He doesn't have to hide that fact here. Not anymore."  
  
"You seem to know many things, Son of Arathorn."  
  
He smiled at her. "I make it my business to know.  
  
Rhyline grinned back, then went to the veranda. It was nearly noon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father, it's freezing out here!"  
  
Legolas laughed, and gave her a cloak. "You should have brought your cloak, Rhyline."  
  
"Let's go inside, father."  
  
"No, Rhyline, I need to talk to you in private."  
  
"Oh, boy." Rhyline rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing like the last time."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I'm leaving in five days. I want you to behave yourself."  
  
Rhyline grinned a dazzling grin. "I always behave myself."  
  
Legolas laughed aloud.  
  
"I was serious." Her father just laughed harder.  
  
"Okay, stop that." Legolas managed to stop laughing, but continued to grin.  
  
"On all seriousness, Rhyline, you need to be on your best behavior here, and listen to Elladan and Elrohir-"  
  
"Oh, great. I'm dead."  
  
"Rhyline."  
  
"It was a joke!" she protested.  
  
"They will take care of you, and you will mind them or else."  
  
She was tempted to say "or else what?" but decided against it. "Yes, father."  
  
"Good." He said, smiling. He put his hand on her shoulder and guided her inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know a very short chapter. But that's because no one reads this story. So no one cares. WOOO-HOOO I can do anything I want and there's ABSOLUTELY NO ONE TO COMPLAIN!!  
  
HECK YEAH! 


End file.
